The inventor scrutinized the dictionary researching, for a number of years, every time a word was looked up casually or intentionally and concluded that the added diacritics that he devised were all that was deemed necessary to bring unity between pronunciation and spelling of an overwhelming majority of English words that pose problems such as having multiple sounds, are not pronounced, or pose other difficulties that result in obscurity and confusion. There were found remaining a very few types that were observed to have so few members that it was not warranted to make a special rule for them. Attempts have been made to remedy these problems with some success but limited advantage such as the Initial Teaching Alphabet (ITA) and the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA); they both distort spelling and the latter requires a double burden of the learner, i.e., that he learn two alphabets, the IPA for pronunciation and the regular one for reading, whereas the Unified English Diacritical Pronouncing Alphabet hereinafter referred to as UEDPA or the Unified Alphabet (UA), permits unity of reading (visual) and pronunciation (vocal and auditory) of words.